


Closing The Store

by TeresaV



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeresaV/pseuds/TeresaV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Willow and Tara's turn to close the Magic Box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing The Store

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on April 24, 2001 and only just discovered it a few weeks ago. I hope everyone enjoys.

She smiled at me again. Oh wonderful goddess, what will I do? It’s taking all my willpower not to drop the books I’m carrying and rush to her. It doesn’t matter who is around, but I think I need to touch her right now.

Faster. I need to finish shelving these magic books. The quicker I do, the sooner I can spend time with her. I turned around again to steal another look at my blonde beauty. She smiled again, only this time it was at a customer. She is so confident when she shares her knowledge of the arts. Even through her seriousness, the corners of her lips turn up in a half smile as the customer speaks. I couldn’t hear what he said, but noticed a light rosy color fill her cheeks.

Turning quickly to gather another pile of books, I see her casually walk towards me. When lightly catching my arm, to stop m, a bolt of fire races from my bicep to my rapidly beating heart. Slowly, her hand flows down my arm to my hand and entwines her fingers with mine. She leans into me and placing her lips near my ear; her warm breath consumes my last ounce of willpower.

“The store closes in fifteen minutes. I believe we need to straighten up the store room before we leave.” Her sultry voice fills my ear, buckling my knees and I fall into her. “Patience, honey, patience.” She then kisses my temple and moves away to help another customer.

Fifteen minutes. Can I wait? It will be an eternity. I think I can, for her I can and will do anything.

I turn my attention to shelving the books, hoping it will make the time pass more quickly. I steal another glance at the blonde that has stolen my heart. She smiles in my direction with that half win of hers, the turns back to her customer.

Before I realize it, the Magic Box is quiet. As I turn around to see what is going on, arms reach around my waist and pull me close.

“Now, if I’m not mistaken, I believe I have a date with a certain red head in the store room.” She whispers softly to me, then leads me to the store room.


End file.
